


I'll See You at the edge of Dreamland

by Sassambassador



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Just Sex sorry lol, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassambassador/pseuds/Sassambassador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim knew something was up when he fell onto a warm body instead of a cold bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You at the edge of Dreamland

Tim knew something was up when he fell onto a warm body instead of a cold bed.

Tim was so sleep-deprived from missions on end, but he was definitely sure this was his room in the Wayne Manor, and it should be his bed, and his thoughts were muddling into one incoherent swirl until he finally registered the only person it can be.

“Jay, is that you?”

“With the wind knocked out of me, yes sir,” He shifted and turned until Tim was laying on his chest and Jason wrapped his arms around him.

“W-what are you doing in the Wayne Manor?” Tim yawned, but snuggled into the crook of Jason’s neck, wrapping his arms around the bigger boy.

“I missed you,” Jason’s voice was muffled by Tim’s messy hair.

They haven’t seen each other in weeks. It started with Jason flying to Europe with his outlaws on a mission, and Tim being with the Teen Titans. And when Jason came back, Tim was still traveling around America with the Titans, fighting off the bad guys, solving mysteries, the usual. It was Tim’s first night back in Gotham, and Wayne Manor happened to be the closest place from where his personal jet arrived.

“I knew you would come here, so I waited around without telling Bruce or Alfred, but I guess I fell asleep,” He chuckled sleepily, which was the most arousing sound Tim ever heard, “Bed smells like you,” Jason kissed the top of Tim’s head.

Tim found some energy he has left inside to pull his head up and kiss Jason, slowly and chaste at first before opening his mouth and letting his tongue slid out.

After a few minutes of slow, languid kissing, Tim broke out and whispered, “Missed you more,” smiling as Jason kissed the side of his mouth, then his cheek, then his ear, before he returned to his lips.

Before long, hands got involved. Tim knew every scar and mark on Jason’s body, mapped it out and took a picture of it in his memory stored for lonely days, but it wasn’t the same as touching it, feeling the physical sensation of Jason’s skin underneath his. He tried to take off his shirt but was too tired to lift his body and remove. Jason helped before he flipped them over, Tim landing on the mattress, warm from Jason’s heat.

Jason went down slowly, languidly kissing Tim’s chin, neck, and collarbone.

“I won’t break if you bite, you know,” Tim remarked, smiling.

Jason complied, sucked on Tim’s neck, digging his teeth into the soft flesh until he drew blood, mumbled a soft sorry, but Tim waved it off. He went to lower, this time cautiously biting Tim’s nipple, play with it in his mouth before moving to the other. Jason put his hand over Tim’s heart, where he felt it pumping rapidly with excitement.

Jason went lower, kissed his stomach while he undid Tim’s belt.

“All the way?” Jason asked, looking up at Tim, who had his eyes closed and looked like he was about to slip into dreamland. Instead, he opened his eyes again and nodded.

“Yeah. Please.”

Jason sped up. He pulled down Tim’s jeans and underwear, and wrapped his lips around Tim’s dick. He licked and sucked until it was hard and Tim moaned, before popping off and walking around to the nightstand to grab the lube and a condom in the drawer.

“Do you need foreplay?” Tim asked, reaching out to touch his arm.

“Babe, I was hard before you came.” Jason winked, and went back to his spot between Tim’s legs.

Jason started slow, coaxing one finger in the tight hole. Even with a good amount of lube, Jason was being careful, it’s been awhile since they done it,  and he didn’t want Tim bleeding in two places in one night.

Then two fingers, then three, and then finally Jason put on the condom, and brushed Tim’s rim with his dick.

“You awake?” Jason asked, thinking Tim dozed off.

“Huh? Yeah I’m awake,” Tim yawned, “I’m ready.”

“You sure?”

“Stick it in, Jay.”

Despite his bad boy appearance and stone cold attitude and thick skin, if Jason was anything, he was obedient, especially for Tim.

Oh, he would do anything for Tim.

Jason went slowly, gasping when he got it all in. He moved in and out slowly, then faster, aiming at Tim’s prostate. He found in on the third try.

Tim was fully awake, moaning and wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck, his fingers clawing into Jason’s back, leaving reddened marks. Jason wrapped his hand around Tim’s cock and pumped in unison with his thrusts.

“Bet you’re fully conscious now, huh?” Jason towered over Tim, leaned over him until his breath ghosted over Tim’s lips.

“Wouldn’t miss this feeling for the world,” Tim barked back, lifting his head up to peck his lips, followed by a heavy and messy make out.

They came together, Jason in the condom, and Tim on both their stomachs, moaning into each other’s mouths. They spent a few minutes just looking at each other, Tim blinking slowly, willing his eyes to stay open for a few more minutes.

Eventually, Jason got up, scratched his head and said they have to clean up, but Tim was far too tired, he claimed he couldn’t even will his legs to move. Jason threw out the condom and grabbed a towel to wipe both of them down, but he returned to find Tim fast asleep.

Jason smiled at the sight, relieved that Tim can still look so peaceful despite the lifestyle they lead.

He leaned down and kissed the top of Tim’s head.

“Goodnight, Babybird.”

 

 


End file.
